I Don't Do That Double Dutch Boxing Thing
by InMyOwnWords
Summary: Tyler Daniel's can't get his family to see that he's singer and a dancer, not a boxing double dutcher. Future Fic IzzyxMary
1. Chapter 1

"Tyler, your father was the best double dutching, boxer I've ever seen." my grandfather said with a laugh.

My father laughed and shook his head, "I thought we said no more stories dad."

"Come on now Isadore, you know your son deserves to know what you did when you were younger." my grandfather pressed.

"Actually I've heard the story before grandad." I said with a smile.

"Oh."

Great now he's sad! It's not my fault I've heard this story about three million plus times! It gets old after a while, especially with the people coming up to me and saying, "Wow, you look just like him!" or "Can you join our double dutch team?" or my favorite one of all "Aren't you going to the Golden Gloves this year?"

Do you guys want to know something? Okay here it goes: I hate boxing and double dutch, I hate all the people who expect me to be just like my father. I am not, nor never will be Izzy Daniels, maybe my older brother, Mike can do it. I mean **he's **the one who's on his way to the Golden Gloves, or my big sister she's better than all the girls **and **boys her age in double dutch. Me? What can I do?

Hmm, I can sing and I can dance...No one else know's and they're not gonna, because if you're a Daniel's you have to double dutch or box. My mom has been trying to get me to double dutch and or box, but I've failed at both. So they both gave up on me, I don't blame them at all I'm the son who has failed at their precious double dutch and boxing...

How am I gonna show them that I do have talent...Just not a talent they're expecting.

* * *

**A/N: Like it so far? Hope ya do!**


	2. Chapter 2

This year I'm starting 9th grade, which means even more people to pressure me into boxing. I'm going to explode if they keep pestering me about it! "Ty, you comin' to my match?" my older brother Mike asked.

I groaned and looked at him, he was determined to go to the Golden Gloves. You could just see it in his eyes, I couldn't let him down so this was the answer I gave him: "Maybe, I might have somthing to do at school though."

That was a legit answer right?

Mike shrugged and walked out of the door to the gym. Yes the gym is still in the family, that's another thing they're pressuring me about. Mike is most likely going to get it, but we might have to own it together. Daniel's Gym, I don't want that either! I swear I'll turn it into a theatre so fast it'll make their heads spin!

Yeah I can see it now, Daniel's Theatre I'd love it...My family would kill me, dig me up and kill me again. Girls practice boxing and double dutch as well as boys, but if I get a hold of it it'll have a theatre program. I've suggested adding other programs but my dad says we're going to keep it the way it is. I even tried my mom but she isn't going for it either. My sister laughed at me and my brother punched me in the shoulder. I can't get any respect in the household...

"Ty!" yelled a voice.

I turned around and saw my best friend Jessica...My sister says that boys and girl can't be bestfriends without it turning into something else. The most that's happened is I've kissed her...But that was when we were ten and it was an accident...Okay so it was on purpose, but I thought she was dare I say it: Cute. And she still is...Jessica is beautiful, but don't tell her I said that.

"Hey Jess." I said.

"So, you goin' to your brothers match?" she asked.

Why does everyone want me to go so bad? "I don't know..."

"I'll be there, why don't you come too? I mean he is your brother."

"I guess I'll come." I said.

The only reason I'm going is because of Jessica, boy Mike are you lucky. "Good!" she said kissing me on the cheek.

We both stopped in our tracks and looked at eachother, I'm sure I was beat red because she was too. "Um...I'm s-s-s-sorry." she stuttered.

"S'okay..." I muttered as I started walking.

"Ty?"

"Huh?"

"Did you...Umm...Like it?" she asked.

I opened my mouth to say yes but nothing came out...Oh man! Say yes Tyler! Say yes! "Ye..s." Ah, well I'll work on it.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

I walked ahead of her trying to hide the smile that wouldn't go away from my face.

Awkward...

"So, I guess I'll see you at lunch?" Jessica said breaking the silcence.

I looked up and noticed we were at school already. "Umm...Yeah. See ya." I said walking into the school.

Jessica and I don't share any classes besides chorus, but we do have lunch together.

Well anyway, let me take you on a tour of my High School...Well actually I've sorta forgotten where my classes are, but I'll find them!...I think.

Let me get back to you on that one...


End file.
